Vampiric Love
by KitsunexNoxShi
Summary: A Kingcrabshipping story, Jack is always one to keep things to himself but as Yusei starts noticing subtle things especially after a dream, how long will it take for Yusei to discover the truth?
1. Watchful Eyes

I was working on my duel runner when I heard a certain blonde rolling his own up the drive and into the garage, I looked up from the computer monitor and looked at my dear friend, Jack Atlas.

"I take it something went wrong with the new chip I installed?" I asked.

"Yeah, it completely blew up so I had to push it all the way back here…" Jack mumbled and removed his helmet revealing his gold hair.

"Alright I will see what I can do."

"Thanks Yus." He collapsed on the couch in the garage and I walked over to his runner with my laptop and tools to see about fixing anything that was damaged and removing the chip.

"So tell me all that happened, did you at least get a good blast of speed before it failed?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

"I did, she was purring like a kitten and it was pretty fun, until I tried going max speed and it exploded." Jack migrated to the kitchen to make some coffee, how he can stand drinking so much I will never know.

"Well at least it wasn't a total fail. I will buy a new chip for her when the paycheck comes in, so sorry you won't be able to ride her for a while." I looked over at Jack as he took a drink of his black coffee.

"God you're killing me here Yusei…" Jack whined.

"Sorry pal, but until the money comes in I won't be able to buy the new chips until Monday which is another two days away." I managed to remove the melted chip before it damaged anything else around it, "Got at it just in time… it's melted…"

"You're joking..?" Jack walked over to see and I held it in front of him, "That would have caused a lot of damage I'm assuming."

"I would have to rebuild her if it stayed in there too long and hardened. The warmth from the motor must have kept it from hardening…" I threw the chip away and cleaned off any molten metal that may have decided to stick to the circuit.

"That would suck arse…" Jack mumbled.

"That would cause I don't have much time to waste rebuilding the runner I built and you stole." I still had a grudge against him for that.

"Oh for fuck's sake Yusei that was 3 years ago get over it!" Jack stormed off and I couldn't help but smirk, I secretly enjoyed seeing him become flustered and storm off like he was a child, to me it was amusing.

"Oh calm down Jack you know I'm teasing."

"Whatever…" He sat back down on the couch and resumed watching me work on his duel runner.

I could always feel Jack's eyes watching me, only his and no one elses. I figured it was just maybe the brotherly connection we have between each other…. But then why couldn't I feel that with Crow? I was around him just as long... It was weird…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when said person came back from his deliveries.

"Hey Yusei!" He greeted with a smile.

"Sup Crow, sorry pal but I will need to replace the chips in our runners. Jack's exploded and I was lucky to peel off the molten metal before it really did any damage."

"That sucks, luckily I got my paycheck so if you want tell me what you want and I can head to the store and try and grab at least one for ya pal."

I handed him a piece of paper with the new chip model I wanted to try.

"Thanks Crow I owe ya."

"No prob, I will leave my runner here so you can work on removing the chip. I don't have work until Tuesday."

"Good, my paycheck comes in on Monday so we should have the new chip in by then." With that Crow walked out to buy what I needed.

I relaxed on the couch beside Jack once I finished removing the chip in Crow's duel runner.

"So what now? We were supposed to turbo duel today." Jack asked.

"We can still duel if you want."

"Eh… sure it's better than sitting here…"

After I beat Jack at dueling Crow walked in with the chip I needed.

"Hey I managed to buy three, there was a buy two get one free sale." I took the bag and thanked Crow going back to work on Jack's duel runner.

I felt Jack's eyes on me again…. Why is he watching me so much, why doesn't he argue with Crow? I normally don't mind people watching me but something about Jack's eyes watching me made me feel uneasy. Like he is a hungry predator and I'm his prey…. Maybe that's just the paranoid part of me. I resumed working on the runner and managed to install the chip.

"Alright Jack, if you want to head out and try it before I install the others then hop on and take her for a spin."

Jack stood up and threw his helmet back on without a word and left.

"Hopefully it works better than the other one."

"What happened?" Crow asked.

I began explaining what happened and he laughed. Even though Jack was gone…. I still felt like, somehow, he was still watching me… Those haunting violet eyes, watching every single move I make...


	2. A Dream

**YAOI WARNING**

_I woke up in a bed, that is not my own, to find myself in a chamber of some sort and looked around, the walls were made of a sort of dark violet colored brick or stone. A few torches lit the room and the sheets of the bed where a gray color, I looked around and heard a familiar voice._

_"So you've finally awaken have you?"_

**"Who is that?"**

_"You disappoint me Yusei. I am your closest friend and you ask who I am cause you can't recognize my voice?" The voice seemed to purr._

**"Just show yourself! Who are you and where am I?" **_I demanded._

_From the darkness I saw Jack step out and towards me, something was different though. His eyes were full of a certain emotion… lust? I saw him smirk and his canines were larger than normal. Almost like a vampire._

_"Welcome to my home, my dear Yusei." He crawled onto the bed and hovered over me, pinning me down._

**"Jack what are you doing?!"** _I struggled and it was no use, why is it no use?!_

_Normally I could always bring him down!_

_"What I wanted to do since we became teenagers." He leaned down and kissed my lips._

_His lips were so soft, they seemed to mold with mine perfectly, like they were meant for eachother. I kissed back, I didn't have control of myself. I felt him kiss down to my neck, my breath hitching when he found a certain spot._

_"My, Yusei, you're so excited after me barely doing a thing?" He purred and he sucked on the area._

_I couldn't help it, I moaned his name and I could feel him smirk against my skin. I could feel his hand trail down my chest and to my member and it felt so amazing. It made me dizzy and lightheaded, I was on Cloud 9. He began to grind his own erection against mine causing me to arch my back and moan._

_"I'm sorry but I can't hold back anymore… I love you so much…" He leaned down to my neck once more and kissed it._

_Then, I felt it, a searing sharp pain in my neck where I was just being kissed._

**"Jack!" **_I screamed in agony, _**"It burns! Stop!"**_ I pleaded but the pain intensified as I screamed._

_I looked at the ceiling mirror above us and couldn't believe what I was seeing, Jack was biting my neck! I tried to shove him off but it was no use, the more I struggled the more painful the bite was._

"Stop!" I was sitting up in bed, breathing heavily and shaking.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and walked to my mirror on the dresser, I lowered my shirt to see if there was a mark there. Nothing… Just the same tanned skin I usually have… But why did it burn and hurt? I left the room silently to check on Jack, sure enough he was asleep in his own bed. I walked back to my own room and plopped down on my bed.

_"What the hell was that…?" _I thought to myself as I fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Suspicion

I woke up and looked at the time, 12:41 pm. Jesus, latest I ever slept, but I assumed it was natural because my dream kept me up through most of the night, I resumed the thought of Jack in my dreams and why the hell he was a vampire while I changed.

_"And why was he coming on to me?" _I didn't feel that way towards Jack, or at least that I know of.

"Yusei?" Speak of the devil.

"Yeah Jack?" He opened the door.

"You alright you're up later then I am?" He asked staying by the doorway.

"Yeah, just stayed up late last night…." I lied.

"Alright, well hurry up and come downstairs Crow has lunch ready."

"Alright." He left and I resumed pulling on my shirt and walked down the stairs.

"Afternoon sleeping beauty, you look like shit." I heard Crow call.

"Thanks, and like your Mr. Prince Charming yourself."

Jack smirked at my comment, Crow just rolled his eyes and returned to placing food on the plates.

"So, care explaining why you're up so late?" Crow asked as he set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"I stayed up really late last night, I was tired as hell and didn't feel like getting up early like I normally do... There a problem with that?" I asked as I ate.

"No, it's just unusual." Crow sat at the table and joined me eating his food.

I looked over my shoulder at Jack, seeing him on the couch in his usual tight, black, tank top that showed off his muscular image perfectly. He was reading the newspaper like usual.

"Anything good in the paper, Jack?"

"No, just some bullshit about gossip going around, nothing big." Jack answered.

I just returned to my food and remained silent.

As the clock ticked towards 3 I grew bored. Crow was out helping Martha with the kids and Jack was at the cafe, leaving me alone. I decided I would just work on my duel runner and install the chip. Jack had told me the chip I installed worked better and it really gave him some good speed so why not install it and try it out myself? Can't let Jack have all the fun.

I ripped open the packaging and worked on replacing the chip, just as I removed it I felt a pain on my finger and noticed it was bleeding. I shrugged it off and stood up to find Jack, he noticed my cut and... scowled?

"Hey Jack." His glare did not leave my cut.

"You alright...? Pretty bad cut you got there..."

"Yeah I'm fine, just need to bandage it up."

Jack noticed the blood was starting to drip on the floor and he took a step back, almost fidgeting. I found that a little odd, I wasn't aware of any sort of thing he had against blood, so why is he so apprehensive around blood this time around?

"You alright Jack? You seem tense." I asked walking into the kitchen to grab the first aid.

"Yeah, the idiots at the cafe screwed up my order…" He still seemed fidgety and tried to avoid the blood on the floor, like it were poison or something.

"That sucks." I wrapped my cut in a bandage and grabbed a towel to clean up the blood.

"Yeah, it does…" He seemed to relax when the blood was cleared.

What is up with Jack? He has been so weird lately… Maybe something is up?


	4. Red Handed

_"I will be back Yusei, I'm going for a late night ride." Jack called as he hopped on the "Wheel of Fortune."_

**"Alright Jack, be careful." **_I answered as he drove out of the garage._

That was 3 hours ago, and he still wasn't back. I started to worry, checking the time every 5 minutes.

"Damn it Jack, where are you?!" Crow asked to no one in particular.

"I'm right here mom, now cool your freaking tits!" Jack growled as he rolled up his D-wheel into the garage.

I stared in shock at the condition he and his duel runner were in! His runner was banged up and stained with dirt, luckily nothing I can't fix. But Jack on the other hand, his suit was covered in dirt, he had a few scratches and bruised slightly, but was also stained red and so were his hands! I ran over to him frantically.

"Jack whose blood is that?!"

"Not mine relax, I tried saving a chick after she got mutilated by a robber and called 911…" Jack answered coldly.

"What?! Is she ok?!" Crow asked.

"I don't know Crow… we will find out during the news whether she did survive or not…. I'm hitting the shower and going to bed… I'm exhausted…" Jack pushed past us both and walked upstairs for his shower closing the door behind him.

I found something fishy though, he had blood on his neck and some around his mouth…. CPR? No Jack doesn't have any medical training at all… What is going on?


	5. The Nightmare

_Screams, blood splattered everywhere, the light hung from the ceiling as it sways back and forth. From the corner, lies a small girl, whom age does not matter in her mind. Not anymore at least. See her body, covered in the crimson fluid, eyes that once shone a beautiful shade of cerulean now succumbed to mere darkness. Her skin, once fair and full of color, now pale and dry._

_As the blood drained from her body, her dying words echoed through the empty corridors, "No more…. please I beg of you, no more…"_

_The stranger did not oblige to her pleads, and resumed draining her essence, her life. As the stranger released the girl from his suffocating grip, he looked down upon the carcass, ashamed for what he is, for what he has done. He fled the scene, the very same crimson fluid dripping from his own mouth._

_He licked it clean, doing his best to make himself presentable, or cover whatever evidence of the poor child there was. He made haste, taking the body with him and riding away on his motorized bike to stage a scene, with no use of the child any longer._

I sat up in bed, I was panting and sweating, the stranger in the dream… Why did he look like Jack?! Why do I have these dreams? Is Jack connected to this somehow? I don't understand and I am losing sleep over all of this.

I contemplated over why I might be having these nightmares as I laid back down in bed and I soon fell back to sleep.


	6. Kalin's Warning

I was laying on the couch indulged in my own thoughts, these dreams I kept having had Jack as a vampire. But why? I thought vampires only lived during the night and Jack was perfectly fine during the day, stayed out of the sun as much as possible but he was still fine. If he was fine in the sunlight then he must be human… right?

"Yusei!" I turned my head hearing Crow call me.

"Yeah?"

"Jeeze what's up with you today? Called your name like 20 times." Crow flashed me a worried look.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking."

"What about?" Crow sat on the arm of the couch.

"Upgrades for the runners, the usual." I lied just so he could stop talking to me and leave me alone.

"Don't lie to me Yusei, you would be working on your laptop or runner if you were." Damn Crow.

"I don't want to talk about it Crow, I want to sort it out myself-"

"Don't give me that bull shit Yusei, tell me what's up." I sighed in defeat knowing Crow would end up bugging me all day if I don't tell him.

I told him everything from the nightmares to the part of Jack avoiding the blood on the floor one day and everything else I could think of, the only thing I left out was that Jack was coming onto me in a few dreams.

"I heard of strange dreams but that is wierdest I heard. How long has this been happening?" I thought for a minute.

"A few days before Jack mentioned that chick he tried to save."

"If it's repetitive then something is either bothering or you are being told something Yusei that you should know of. And if the Crimson Dragon is involved maybe it is telling you something especially, something about-" Crow cut himself off as he saw said blonde rolling up into the garage.

"Hey Jack." Jack just looked at Crow like he was an alien.

"Alright what's going on you never greet me." Jack narrowed his eyes as he removed his helmet.

"Nothing. Just feeling kind today, there a problem with that?" Crow shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to the kitchen.

"No… guess not…" Jack answered as he sat in the chair by the couch.

Later that day I just hopped on my d-wheel and left the garage for a ride around the outside of New Domino to try and clear my head. I soon stopped at a park and leaned on the railing, looking out at the shining lights of the city, I didn't realize it was so late.

"Figured you would come here Yusei." I turned around seeing the bushes rustling, Kalin soon stepping out of them.

"Kalin? What are you doing here?"

"Business… what about you?" I was hesitant to answer him since we still had some grudges.

"Clearing my head."

"Cause of Jack?" Kalin walked over to me and leaned on the rails.

"How did you know?" He didn't look at me.

"So he is going after you huh?"

"The hell are you talking about Kalin?" I wanted answers, it was starting to worry me.

"Let me guess you had dreams of Jack coming onto you and of him being a vampire, am I right?" I felt the heat rising in my cheeks and just looked away.

"There are reasons for that Yusei. Jack isn't human he is a vampire, you need to get away from him." I looked at Kalin shocked.

"Then why is he able to be in the sun huh?" I really didn't want to believe what I was being told, but something in my gut told me it might be true.

"He is only half Yusei you must understand that. You need to get far away from him before you two become completely attached to one another and starts using you as his new blood bank!"

"If he wanted to use me as his own blood bank why haven't I been bitten yet then?!" I felt a surge of anger flowing in my veins, at Kalin?

"Because your attachment isn't that strong yet, he has to make you completely submissive to him before he takes you under his spell Yusei! I know it's a lot to take in but please, heed my warning… don't stay around him too long, block him out." Kalin walked away, leaving me stunned.

Jack…. really is a vampire? No that can't be… It's not possible… is it?


	7. The Accident

Day after Kalin laid out the news of Jack I kept thinking about what he said, his little advice.

**_"_****_He is only half Yusei you must understand that. You need to get far away from him before you two become completely attached to one another and starts using you as his new blood bank!"_**

"Yusei!" I looked up to see said blonde.

"What is it Jack?" I tried to keep calm but he started slowly backing up hearing a small amount of venom in my voice.

"I was going to ask if you were alright, obviously not if you are pissy." Jack averted his eyes.

"I will be once I can clear my head." Or when he goes to hell!

"Don't lie to me Yusei, what's gotten' under your skin? You hardly talk to me, did I do something aside from the usual?" I looked up at the blonde once I finished tweaking my D-Wheel.

"No, everything is fine. I just need to be alone, and for you to get the fuck off my back." Jack just glared at me and came closer.

"Cut the crap Yusei, you are hiding something from me and I want to know what it is." Jack placed his hand on my shoulder, "Yusei I know I'm an asshole but come on you know how I hate seeing you all pissy like this." I slid his hand off my shoulder and threw my jacket and gloves on, as well as my helmet.

"I'm going out for a ride, I'll be back later." I rolled my D-wheel out of the garage.

"Yusei come on can't we talk?" I looked into his eyes, something was off.

I thought I saw a flash of what seemed to be fear and sadness, but at the moment I didn't care. If he was what Kalin told me then I felt betrayed by my own brother, I trusted him and he couldn't come and tell me who he was before this all started happening.

"Just leave me be Jack, I'll be back before dinner." With that I left him there, driving down the roads to my old home, back to the Satellite.

As I sped by on the roads I felt a sudden wetness on my cheeks, was I crying? Doing my best, I tried to wipe away the tears but they just kept coming and eventually I pulled over, raising the protective eye gear and slumping against the wall and onto the ground. I couldn't hold them back, the sobs of betrayal just took over and I let it all out, I didn't care who would see me, I just wanted to be left alone in my pain.

"Yusei?" I lifted my head recognizing that voice, it was Blister.

He was standing over me, worried at my current state, then again I don't blame him, normally I am not the one to cry, even as a child I kept a stone composure.

"Yusei what are you doing here? And why are you crying?" He lent a hand out to help me up and I took it, soon helped to my feet.

"It's a long story Blister, what are you doing here in Satellite?"

"Your friends invited me over for a bit so I could catch them up on how you're doing, obviously you are not fine, let's head back to my place and we can talk, storm is rolling in." I just nodded and we left on our D-Wheels to his place back in New Domino.

"So what's up Yusei?" Blister asked while handing me a cup of water.

"Same crap as usual-"

"Aside from something upsetting you to the point you ran back to Satellite and sobbed?" Blister raised an eyebrow as he sat in his computer chair.

"Yeah aside from that."

"Want to tell me what happened? Must have been something big if you were crying." I looked down at the floor, should I tell him?

"Well, it's Jack… He kept a big secret from me and he doesn't know that I found it out. And no I am not telling you what the big secret is." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine by me, but how big is it?"

"Big as in I could never look at him the same way ever again. And no it's not that he finally came out of the closet like we used to joke about before."

He just let out a chuckle, we knew very well Jack went both ways but we didn't bother letting him know that we knew just so we could see him squirm and try to cover it up.

"Alright then, why don't you confront him?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

Yeah go up to Jack and tell him what? 'Hey I know you're half vampire 'cause Kalin told me last night, care to tell me how long you kept this from me?' Hell no!

"Well one thing, Kalin is involved and we know how he still hates Kalin after what he did."

"Ah, ok that's all I need to know-"

"Yusei! I know you're in there come on quit running and come back home!" For fuck's sake.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stall him I really don't want to talk to him at the moment, I have to get out of here. Thanks for hearing me out man." I left for the door.

"No problem man."

I heard Blister yell out the window at Jack as I made my way downstairs, God damn it how did he find out I was here anyway? I facepalmed realizing the answer.

**_"_****_Only a few places where you run to dumbass!"_** I screamed in my head as I threw on my helmet.

"Blister I know he is here so stop hiding him!"

Damnit! I reved up my D-Wheel and sped past them both as the garage door opened, Jack called my name as I ran from him. I hated running away, especially from him, but I couldn't bear facing him with the truth, I just couldn't. The pain in my chest kept me from talking to him, face to face.

"Yusei! God damn it pull over!" I looked behind me to see Jack catching up.

"Why can't you leave me alone Jack?!" I pulled my wheel into max speed and tried to shake him off my tail.

"Because you are being illogical about this argument! Stop running and tell me what's wrong!" He soon pulled up alongside me, both of us glaring at the other.

"You want to know what's wrong?! What's wrong is that you lied to me Jack Atlas! You kept a pretty fucking big secret from your own brother! Why didn't you tell me you were half-vampire?!"

The look on his face showed shock, so Kalin was right.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about Yusei-"

"Bull shit Jack! Why didn't you tell me?! How long have you kept this secret from me?!"

"Alright it's true! But pull over!" Jack pointed ahead and a cliff was coming our way!

Fuck! I tried to stop but something snapped and I couldn't stop!

"Jack I can't stop! And my arm lift won't unlock until I stop!"

"You have to trust me on this Yusei!" I looked at him and nodded hesitantly.

He pulled ahead and stopped right in front of me, I looked at him like he was crazy!

"Jack what are you doing?! Have you finally lost it?!"

"Do you want to be sent off the cliff or no?!" I remained silent, "Then let me try this fucking plan and shut the hell up!"

I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the impact, soon enough-

**_CRASH!_**

My runner collided with his, I was sent flying and I landed on the hard concrete, in pain and I probably broke a few ribs.

"Yusei!" I felt arms go around me and help me into a sitting position gently as possible.

"Jack I will murder you! You fucking insane prick!" I held my chest in pain.

"Don't talk Yusei help is on the way."

I felt a warmth on my chest… I lifted my hand to see it was blood, I was bleeding out on the spot!

"Jack, just leave me I won't make it with how much blood I'm losing."

"Shut up Yusei, you're going to be fine! I need you to trust me one last time…"

"Fuck off-"

"Stop being so god damn stubborn! I don't care if you will hate me later I will fucking save you! I care about you too much to lose you!" I looked at him.

I paused for a moment, his eyes showed how much he was scared, how much he was upset at the thought of losing me. He really did care about me, he even had a tear roll down his cheek.

"Fine, do what you have to."

As I was starting to black out, I saw his fangs, those white fangs that wanted to save me, in my last moments of consciousness I saw him kneel down toward my neck, and I subcommed to the darkness.


	8. An Answer and Another Secret

I woke up from the blackness only to be blinded by a white light, God I hoped I wasn't dead. When my eyes adjusted I saw a ceiling and I was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor, I was alive and in the hospital. As I tried to sit up a searing pain caused me to stop what I was doing in my abdomen, as well as the rest of my body.

"You baka! How could you let such a thing happen to him?!" That voice was Crow's!

"You bloody know how he is Crow!" That was Jack, shit he is the last person I want to see.

"Still did you have to-" There was a pause, "you know."

"He was dying Crow, right in my damn arms! I couldn't just let him die when I know there is something I could do to save his life!" Suddenly they grew quieter, "Besides it's not like he became one too Crow. Just don't lay a finger on him with those furry claws of yours on him!" Furry claws? That's a new insult.

"You know I have my eyes on Kalin so go fuck yourself!" No secret there, Crow really does like Kalin.

"Flea bag." Where are these insults coming from?

"Blood sucking freak!" So Crow also knows?!

I heard the door knob turn and I just pretended to be asleep again so I can try and hear what I can. Jesus everyone is hiding secrets from me!

I heard footsteps approach the bed and felt a hand on mine, no doubt Jack's.

"He knows about me Crow, what about you?"

"No I don't think he knows about me." About him?

"If he knows about me we should at least tell him about you, if he went this far cause I didn't tell him we mind as well tell him about you as well."

"That's what I was thinking." Crow is hiding something from me as well?

"Alright, when he wakes up we have to tell him. God he is going to chew us both out for not telling him." Jack said.

"Well mine was pretty recent though that's the thing. He knows I was attacked by an animal remember? You were like this for your whole life."

Jack was half vampire… that long? And what about Crow? What about that animal attack almost 4 years ago?

"I know," There was a pause, "I just feel afraid of him leaving me, you two are all I have left I can't afford to lose either of you-"

"Despite how much of a pain I am to you?" Crow interrupted.

"Yes despite that. Tell anyone else and I will rip your throat out." Jack threatened.

"It's cool man I don't blame yah, after we left Martha's all we really have left is each other."

"Let's get a drink I'm dying for something." Jack's hand left mine and they both walked out the door.

I opened my eyes again and I felt so guilty, Jack really does care about me and I pushed him away making him suffer. God damn I'm an idiot.


	9. The Appology

I layed in bed thinking about what Crow said, Jack was this way his whole life? And I was that special to him? God what kind of an asshole am I? I acted the way I did, nearly getting myself killed and he suffered with keeping this secret so he didn't lose his best friend. I guess I was being too selfish to realise that he was struggling all his life with this problem and just sit down and talk to him like a normal fucking person. I started to hate myself and I felt so guilty that I caused him so much pain, until I heard the door open and saw Crow walk into the room.

"Yusei!" He rushed over to me and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"Hey Crow, can you let me go?" I asked, aware of my monotone voice.

"Sure thing pal, but are you ok? Jack called me soon as you two arrived at the hospital." He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." I was clearly lying and I could see that Crow knew also.

"Yusei, I know you're hurting after what just happened. But frankly Jack is what you say he is, he is half vampire he has been-"

"His whole life." I finished for him.

"So you were awake. I take it you heard everything?" I just nodded and looked at him.

"What's this I heard about that animal attack Crow? What happened that you're hiding from me?" I looked Crow dead in the eyes.

"I'm-" He paused hesitantly, "I became a werewolf Yusei. I have my transformation under control I promise so don't worry about me killing anyone!" He threw his hands up defensively.

"So let me get this straight, I have a werewolf friend and a half vampire friend. Both kept these secrets from me and knew about the other-"

"Well I didn't learn about Jack until year two when we were going after the same mea- I mean person." So Crow only knew for a short time.

"But there is something you should know about… about Kalin." He looked at me worried.

"Oh God he doesn't hate werewolves does he?!" I just shook my head.

"He is a vampire hunter Crow, and he wants Jack dead. That's how I found out and thats why I acted like I did, I just felt betrayed that he couldn't come out and tell me who he really was instead of avoid me like I'm the plague." I tried my best to hold back the tears, but then I was slightly furious at Kalin.

He was why I made Jack suffer, he was the cause, and I wanted him gone.

"Oh God, that's even worse. We have to warn Jack!"

"Jack already knows," We looked at the doorway to find said blonde staring at us with a hidden fury behind his calm expression, "Kalin wants at me, he will have to come and get me." He slowly made his way to my bed.

"But Jack-"

"No buts Crow, he wouldn't be the first I had to-" He cut himself off before he could say anything to really hurt Crow.

"If he is going to hurt my friends then he is dead to me. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He clearly didn't like he had to go against someone he loved.

"I'm sorry Crow." He looked at me with a smile, I could tell he was hurting on the inside.

"It's alright Yusei, you have nothing to apologize for." Crow looked at Jack.

"Yusei," I turned to my attention to Jack, "I-I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner about me."

"It's alright Jack, I forgive you." He looked at me surprised, I just smiled at him, "But next time tell me sooner."

"I will keep that in mind." Jack faintly smiled.


	10. Coping With The Secrets

Couple days later I was finally able to leave the hospital, thank God for that I was not able to do shit while I was there, not even take a simple walk!

"You might not like the condition your D-wheel is in Yusei-"

"It's been through worse Crow, I'm pretty sure I can fix it." I say as I hobble around on my crutches.

"Still it's in really bad shape." Crow retorted.

"Don't worry about it I will get working on her soon and she will be good as new." I smiled at him.

"Jack says so otherwise he says he will make you stay in bed and follow the doc's orders."

I groaned, I had to stay in bed rest until next week and come back to see the doctor but I hated staying in bed above all else.

"God I will go insane if I have to stay in bed!"

"Sorry pal but I have to also side with Jack, as much as saying that made me want to throw up."

I grinned at Crow, remembering how much he hated taking Jack's side or saying that Jack was right.

"Alright fine-"

"And no sneaking around!" Shit, well it doesn't hurt to try.

"Yes mother." Crow laughed at my comment and we resumed going back home.

We finally reached home and no sooner do I walk in the door-

"Welcome back Yusei!" Luna, Leo, and Akiza shouted, they must have heard about the accident.

"Wow guys you threw a party just for me?"

"Of course Yusei!" Leo shouted.

"It was all over the news of a major accident and we saw it was your runner!" Luna added.

"That so?"

"It was talked about on all the channels, 'Neo Domino's King of Turbo Dueling Yusei Fudo has been reported in a crash and currently in the hospital' you had us all scared!" Akiza added on.

"Sorry guys but something went wrong with my brakes and I couldn't stop. Oh and Jack," Jack turned his attention to me from the kitchen, "Thanks for saving me man, I owe you."

"What are friends for Yusei?" Jack returned to his coffee.

The day dragged on and after the party everyone left, leaving only Crow, Jack and myself. I looked over at me D-wheel off to the side, it was in bad shape alright, but it's been in worse conditions. I wanted to work on it so bad but with Jack and Crow still around it's not like I can sneak over and work for long.

"Yusei, why don't you head to bed it's pretty late." Crow suggested.

"Alright." I managed to raise myself from the couch without falling over and made my way to my room.

"Nothing but a rough week." I mumbled as I relaxed on the bed and soon falling asleep.

I woke up suddenly to the sounds of grunting, and muffled screams.

_"What the hell is that?"_ I asked myself as I got up from my bed.

I left my room and heard it a little louder, it sounded like it was coming from Crow's room.

"Crow? You alright?" The noise stopped.

"Yusei?" His voice sounded deeper.

"Yeah?"

"Can you open the door?" I was confused by the request and did as asked.

What I saw was way unexpected, a ginger colored wolf came trotting out of Crow's room, the face had the same yellow markings as Crow did and it was so… fluffy?!

"Crow?!"

"Yeah welcome to my world pal!" Crow added as his tail hung low and his ears pulled back.

"Good lord things get better and better."

"I know but at least you are not the one that puts up with this every week!" Crow added.

"Yusei It's feeding time for us both so we hunt together." I turned around finding Jack, his fangs showing.

"Alright." I sighed.

"I know it's a lot to get used to but please try to bear with it." Jack placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, fine. Just don't bring your kills home?" I asked.

"We would never do that! We have hideouts to eat in peace far away from here." Crow answered.

"Good."

"We will be back before dawn, just go back to bed alright?" Jack asked and I looked up at him.

"Ok." With that they left and I went back to my room.

God I need all the help I can get if I'm living with this.


	11. The Struggle

It was a couple nights after Jack and Crow left on their 'hunt' and it was… too be honest still nerve racking trying to adjust to the whole, "my childhood friends are supernatural beings" concept. I try to make the situation as good as possible for everyone around us, including keeping it from the twins and Akiza, which wasn't too hard since Leo and Luna have school, and Akiza is busy with her own schooling. But the issue at hand…. can I make this work? It baffled me that this is even possible.

I keep hoping this is all a dream and I can wake up to reality to find my friends are normal people…. Sadly it seems as if that will never happen… I won't wake up tell my friends and Jack would use some sarcastic remark saying I might have been around Luna too long and Crow would make a joke about me going insane. I wish that could happen, but this is my reality, this is what my world is now. surrounded by protective supernatural beings worrying about someone stealing me away from them.

I especially noticed when Jack would step in if I was just talking to someone, or he would just eye them when I told him to back off, Crow isn't as bad at least. I tell him to back down and he is like a dog who was told to sit and heel, with the occasional whine and pout. The more I saw the new Crow the more I saw the canine that was ever so present within his personality, it was actually amusing.

Jack on the other hand… he is so defensive, like only he can have anything to do with me. It made me curious as to why is is so protective of me, then again… with the situation with Kalin I can't blame him…. and he still had a grudge against Kalin when I nearly lost in that Shadow Game in Satellite, hated him for weeks, or should I say he still does hate him. But now that it is revealed he is a vampire hunter it makes the grudge go far beyond hurting me… its a huge rivalry, and a war will happen between those two, that's what scares me the most. I don't want there to be a battle between the two… God it feels like my world is crashing down around me.

"Yusei? You alright? You been spacing out a lot." I snapped out of my train of thought by Akiza.

"Oh, sorry. Stuff has been happening lately it's had me off my normal stuff."

"And stuff?" I smiled.

"Yes and stuff. Sorry about that."

"No it's fine Yusei I'm sure you're still banged up after the crash too." She took a bite of her breakfast we ordered at the cafe we were eating at.

"Little bit but I will be back to my normal routine soon enough." I raised the cup to my lips and sipped a little of my milk.

"So how is the leg doing?" Akiza looked up from finishing her breakfast.

"Doc says I should be alright to walk more than I did last week but I would be happier if I could rip the damn thing off."

"I'm sure you would but just put up with it a little longer Yusei. You'll be back to your normal routine in no time." She smiled.

"I know but it's pretty annoying how I can't even ride my runner or even work on it without Jack flipping his shit."

"He just worries about you, you should know that better than anyone."

"I should but now I'm seeing him in a new light these past few days."

"I take it not in a saintly way?"

"Please if anything it is far from a saint, we are talking about a 30 year old man who still acts like he is 10."  
Akiza burst into laughter at my comment and we just talked that way the rest of the morning, however those haunting violet eyes were obviously watching me from somewhere off. I could never shake those intimidating cold eyes, no matter how hard I tried.


	12. One Rainy Day

It was pouring down rain and I was stuck inside, I was home alone since Crow was working and Jack was off somewhere, probably soaked to the bone. I just decided to watch the tv since I couldn't do much with my runner until the paycheck come in, that was a boring few hours until Jack finally came home.

"Jesus Jack you're soaked!" I actually wasn't surprised but I have to worry about him or no one would.

"Since when were you Martha?" He growled out.

"Someone has to care for you though Jack, whether you like it or not."

"Shut up." I grabbed a towel from the kitchen and towel dried Jack's hair.

"Honestly, next time take an umbrella." I sighed, it was annoying how childish he could be but it was what made Jack… well Jack.

"Whatever." He brushed my hands away and resumed drying his hair himself, making his way upstairs.

He seemed a bit grumpier than usual, and my suspicion is it's not just because he is soaked. But knowing him he won't talk about it so I will just leave him be while he warms up. While he was showering Crow called said he would be late coming home since there was an accident, not surprised since the roads are soaked from the rain that became a full blown storm.

"Alright, try and stay dry Crow."

"Easy for you to say!" I just chuckled and hung up.

"Who was that?" Jack asked coming down the stairs.

"Crow is going to be late coming home, there was an accident on one of the roads."

"Fine by me, damn dog." I just gave him that 'come on' look.

It did annoy me how they could feud like the way they do, but given they are different species and seek the same food I guess there is no helping it. I just wish they could shut up for maybe an hour or so. I returned to my seat on the couch, noticing the lag on the tv until it finally came to that dreaded blue screen.

"Signal's out." Then everything went dark.

"And so is the power." Jack ground out.

"I will get the candles-"

"I got 'em." Jack reached above the little kitchenette to the cupboard and pulled out the candles, meanwhile I lighted them and placed them on the tables.

"Well do you wanna do something while we wait for the power to come back on?" I looked at him.

"I don't care." He took a seat on the couch.

Alright now I am starting to get annoyed, he has been grumpy and pouty since he came home and barely talking to me.

"Jack is something wrong? You're grumpier than usual." He didn't even look my way but he shrugged.

I walked over with a sigh and sat beside him, leaning back to get comfortable since it might be a long talk.

"Jack please talk to me." At last he looks at me.

"Kalin met up with me today, found me at the cafe." I looked at him with concern.

"Did he try anything?"

"No, too public so it would be to risky to try anything. But we did talk, none of it you should probably hear."

"Let me guess, because it was about me?"

"Yeah." Jack seemed saddened which was a first.

"What did he say? I want to know." Naturally he paused in hesitation.

"He said to stay away from you, you are an innocent person that doesn't deserve my company as a filthy vampire no matter how many times I corrected him on only being half. He is convinced that I'm placing you under a spell so it's easy to use you as my blood bank."

"Would you?" He just glared at me, "relax I'm kidding I know you wouldn't Jack. If you did you probably would have done it years ago."

"Yeah when I was bloody fifteen I would have, almost devoured Crow cause I just couldn't take him. And it was in the night so don't even start." I just shrugged my shoulders at his comment, not really thinking of it.

"Kalin doesn't realize that you wouldn't intentionally harm either me or Crow, minus a punch to the face for Crow." Jack smirked at the last bit.

"Minus that, I wouldn't hurt you guys that's true. You both are family, and Kalin is trying to break up the family, and he isn't going to stop at threats and dropping by knowing that son of a bitch."

"It's Kalin, I'd be surprised if he did."

"Since he got released I don't know what he might do now. Kidnap, death threats, framing I really don't know. But you especially need to stay on your guard, since you're refusing to leave that makes you a target also." He actually seemed concerned.

"I know the risk Jack, you are my brother, and brothers stay together through thick and thin."

With that said Jack looked at me, with a look of… adoration? I just gave him a slight smile thinking perhaps I was imagining it.

"Thanks, Yusei. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Definatly wouldn't be here that's for damn sure." Jack smiled at the response.

"Yeah for damn sure."

That night, I felt like I got closer to Jack since our incident. We didn't talk often, Jack was out more often like he was avoiding me. But as we shared the time alone, it was nice, heart-warming even. But that was also the last calm night, it was the calm before the storm.


	13. Sorry Guys

Sorry guys I know you really love this story but for now it is being discontinued. I am sorry to disappoint you guys but lately I have had a writers block with my Yugioh stories and I have moved onto other fandoms as well. I might return to finish this story at a later date but for now this story is discontinued.


End file.
